Daughters of Liberty (Earth-616)
| Status = Active | Identity = Secret | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | TeamLeaders = The Dryad | CurrentMembers = The Dryad, Echo, Invisible Woman, Iron Patriot, Misty Knight, Mockingbird, Sharon Carter, Spider-Woman, White Tiger, Agatha Harkness, Gladiatrix ,two unnamed members | FormerMembers = Harriet Tubman, Alexa Volkoff, several unnamed members | Allies = Captain America, Winter Soldier. Falcon | Enemies = The Foreigner, Baron von Strucker, Crossbones, Sin | Origin = | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Ta-Nehisi Coates; Adam Kubert | First = Captain America Vol 9 7 | Quotation = But believe it or not, there are things older in this world than Captain America. And what I was, what I represented, was a need as old as humanity itself. And the need for freedom, liberty and the pursuit of happiness, well, it is forever. You see, they could kill a dreamer. But they could never kill the dream. They could jail the revolutionary. But they could never jail the revolution. | Speaker = Sharon Carter | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Origins The Daughters of Light were originally a group of five young women in late 18th century Europe that preached freedom. However, the original group disbanded when the leader was set to be beheaded, though one of her followers fled to the colonies. Spreading the message of freedom in the colonies, the Daughters of Light became a sisterhood of guardians protecting the new knowledge of the era. They were trained in the ways of combat, such as swordsmanship. They were also trained in the ways of magic by Agatha Harkness, and in science by their leader. By the end of their training, the Daughters of Light had renamed themselves to become the first generation of the Daughters of Liberty, with their captain taking on the title of The Dryad. The Daughters of Liberty and the Dyrad made it their mission to protect freedom at all costs and to protect humanity against its own excesses and powers, ensuring these were used wisely. This included former Dryad Harriet Tubman helping lead over 300 slaves to the freedom of the North during the 19th century. By the mid-20th century, Alexa Volkoff recruited Peggy Carter, a young Virginia tomboy, into the organization. Volkoff became Carter's handler and trained her to become a lethal agent. Carter's first mission was to make sure that the Super-Soldier Serum inside Captain America never fell into the wrong hands, though the two fell in love during her assignment. Modern Day When Captain America was framed for the murder of Thunderbolt Ross, he turned himself into the authorities. This prompted the current Dryad to bring together the current incarnation of the Daughters to help clear his name, many of whom were summoned by Sharon Carter. After returning from blackmailing Mayor Fisk for information, Sharon met with Misty, Mockingbird and White Tiger to reveal to them that Ross' true murderer was The Foreigner, the ex-husband of Silver Sable. The Daughters met up with the Dryad in order to discuss their plans, with Toni having downloaded the schematics for the Myrmidon. Jessica and Sue discussed using a prisoner to help stage a breakout. Bobbi suggested using brownouts to sneak in and Dryad began doling out missions, stating she would go after The Foreigner herself. Five weeks later, Sue infiltrated the Myrmidon to begin enacting the escape plan and injected Dr. Franklin with an unknown substance that caused a blackout in the prison. Meanwhile, Dryad attacked five of The Foreigner's safe houses in New York City. Due to the blackout in the prison, the prisoners rioted, giving Rogers the chance to escape and meet up with Sue and Misty, who had apprehended the Myrmidon's warden, Baron von Strucker. Meanwhile, Dryad faced The Foreigner directly, though their battle was cut short when Crossbones and Sin attacked the two with a missile, seemingly killing The Foreigner. Bobbi and Jessica then met with Sue, Misty and Steve outside of the prison, while Sharon and Toni coordinated all of the missions. While Dryad was having ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. psi-agents remove all pertinent intel from von Strucker's mind, Winter Soldier was standing by, feeding information about Steve to Nick Fury on her request. During this, Steve himself was asking for the Daughters to be his team and help him out of his current situation. Later on, Sharon met with Bucky and Dryad to check on the status of von Strucker's intel, and Dryad revealed herself to be Peggy Carter. On his first mission with the Daughters, Steve helped White Tiger protect immigrants at the Mexico-U.S. border from the Watchdogs, saving many with the added help of Echo, while Dryad made sure Nick Fury found their hideout. When a new Scourge began killing corrupt Russian mercenaries hired as police officers by Mayor Fisk, Steve and Misty Knight tracked down leads. This culminated in Steve, Misty, Invisible Woman, Mockingbird and Spider-Woman calming down a riot on national television, and tracking down Scourge to his hideout, where he committed suicide. Realizing Steve had discovered she was still alive, Dryad had Agatha appear to him and inform him of the organization's history. She then revealed to him that all of the threats the daughters had recently faced were linked in a massive conspiracy leading back to Volkoff, now known as Alexa Lukin, the wife of Aleksander Lukin. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *The Daughters have two unnamed members who have appeared in issue 9, issue 12, and issue 19: **A Caucasian brunette wearing glasses and a choker resembling Victoria Hand, sans the red streak in her hair. **A woman wearing a mohawk and a black tank top, though in issue 9 she is depicted as a Caucasian red-head resembling Gladiatrix, and in issue 12 she is depicted as a white-haired African-American resembling Storm. She is subsequently depicted in issue 19 with her African-American design. Although these may in fact be two distinct women, one Caucasian and the other African-American. | Links = }}